kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Epoch
is a Japanese drama in the , created by in 1971https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Series and currently produced by and . It is the first Kamen Rider Series to air in the era that would eventually be dubbed as the Soshu Era, due to the producer and the author of the series, who would eventually go on to direct the following Kamen Rider series. It also serves as the first official cross-over series with non-Toei properties in the history of Kamen Rider, serving as a foil to its predecessor series, , serving as a cross-over with various other franchises, both in 3D/live-action and 2D/animation. This series would also re-use elements from past Heisei series, particularly the aforementioned predecessor. The series would officially begin airing on August 31, 2019, roughly one week after the end of Zi-O, its second episode airing alongside its Reiwa Era counterpart, Kamen Rider Zero-One. Alongside Zero-One, they would join Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger in the Super Hero Time block. The show tagline is . Plot "He is the one that resides in the world of reality, the one who walks among the ones who know of the fictional legends of the Kamen Riders." Ienobu Egawa is just your average seventeen-year-old teenager, like every other teenager to walk the face of the Earth. He watches Kamen Rider like every other otaku probably, and has some merchandise of them, like expected. However, out of nowhere, he is thrown into a destiny unlike any other, as monsters known as the Another Legends suddenly start to attack. Time is frozen, and his world comes crashing to a halt, as he travels through different worlds, learning more about his destiny as he dives in a race against time to save his own tale. "For he is the ruler of epochs, traveler of the present, past and future! Rejoice, for the birth of Epoch!" For that is his name, and that is the name of the overlord you will bow to. Characters Kamen Riders Allies World of Shinozaki * Kisaragi Academy ** Staff: *** Yui Shishido *** Kuon Niwa ** Students: *** Senior High: **** Ayumi Shinozaki **** Naomi Nakashima **** Mayu Suzumoto **** Seiko Shinohara **** Satoshi Mochida **** Yoshiki Kishinuma **** Sakutaro Morishige *** Junior High: **** Yuka Mochida * Paulownia Academy High School ** Students: *** Aiko Niwa *** Haruyuki Inumaru *** Magari Mizuki *** Naho Saenoki *** Sayaka Ooue * Byakudan Senior High School ** Students: *** Emi Urabe *** Kai Shimada *** Kensuke Kurosaki *** Masato Fukuroi *** Mitsuki Yamamoto *** Ryosuke Katayama *** Tohko Kirisaki *** Tomohiro Ohkawa *** Yuuya Kizami World of the Shield * Four Cardinal Heroes: * Naofumi's Faction ** Raphtalia ** Filo ** Melty Q. Melromarc * Melromarc ** Aultcray Melromarc XXXII ** Mirellia Q. Melromarc World of the Kamui * Kamuis * The Elite Four * Nudist Beach ** Aikurō Mikisugi ** Tsumugu Kinagase * Mankanshoku Family ** Mako Mankanshoku ** Barazō Mankanshoku ** Sukuyo Mankanshoku ** Matarō Mankanshoku ** Guts * Mitsuzō Soroi * Shirō Iori Enemies Another Legends Episodes # # # #* Tribute to ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered, and Corpse Party (2015). # #* Tribute to ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered, and Corpse Party (2015). # #* Tribute to ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, and Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (2016). # #* Tribute to ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, and Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (2016). # #* Tribute to ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive. # #* Tribute to ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Kill la Kill. # #* Tribute to ''Kill la Kill. # #* Tribute to ''Kill la Kill. # #* Tribute to ''Kill la Kill. # #* Tribute to ''Kill la Kill. # #* Tribute to ''Kill la Kill. Movies Specials Cast Kamen Riders * : * : * : * : Allies World of Shinozaki * : * : * : , * : , * : , * : , * : , * : , * : , * : , * : * : * : * : * : * : , World of the Shield * : * : * : * : * : * : World of the Kamui * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Villains Another Legends * : , * : * : * : * : * : Notes Things to Add * More characters, and cast for: ** Corpse Party ** Rising of the Shield Hero ** Kill la Kill * Future Worlds: ** Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) ** DARLING in the FRANXX ** Zero no Tsukaima ** High School DxD ** Shokugeki no Souma References External Links